


Umbrella

by JayEclipse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas, i have no idea where on the timeline this takes place so lets just say it's an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: always pack an umbrella kids





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhdoesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhdoesstuff/gifts).



> this is another fic for my brother for x-mas so i hope you like it bro!  
> also this fic is based off of a prompt from Reyvelation on tumblr

Yuuri was was walking to the hotel he was staying at, he looked around him seeing plenty of other people around with their umbrellas all up, the rain poured down hard on the sidewalk as Yuuri continued down it. He was trying to not think about how badly things had went at the ice skating competition he had made a fool of himself, his friends who were there offered to take him to dinner or something like that but he didn’t really feel like it

 

He looked around again at the people around him, they seemed so happy.. He sighed to himself then he heard somebody 

 

“Hey!” Yuuri turned around to see who was talking, it was for some reason Victor Nikiforov, the guy that Yuuri had looked up to for forever, he had seen Victor at the competition but this was really different, Victor was trying to talk to him in a place where it wasn’t just being sportsmanlike

 

“Uhhh..” Yuuri’s mind had gone, he had no idea what to say besides “hi..” 

 

“Would you mind if i joined you?” Victor asked like this perfectly normal and not in the least bit odd “I forgot to pack an umbrella”

 

“I wouldn’t mind at all!” The words came out of Yuuri’s mouth before he could even realize what he was saying

 

Victor moved under Yuuri’s umbrella and quite close to Yuuri, Yuuri could feel the warmth in his face rise

 

The two walked for a bit in silence, Yuuri wasn’t very sure what to do or say and Victor seemed fine with not talking though Yuuri thought he saw Victor looking at him a bit oddly, he sort of looked like he was looking at a childhood crush, it was the same kind of warmth.

 

Yuuri was pretty sure that his face was as red as a cherry

 

A few more minutes passed before Victor spoke

 

“You seem awfully red in the face, are you feeling okay?” He asked in a teasing way

 

“Uh! I feel just fine!” Yuuri wanted to go hide under a bed so much but he couldn’t really do that

 

“Alright then.” Victor thought about something for a minute “I’m wondering something, do you have any dinner plans?”

 

“Not really..” Yuuri was kinda confused as to why Victor had asked

 

“Well now you do” Victor replied

 

They finally got back to the hotel and chatted a bit further, then both went back to their rooms and then a few minutes later met back in the greeting room of the hotel

 

“It’s still raining ugh, wait i forgot my umbrella” Yuuri said

 

“Don’t worry about it, i have mine!” Victor said cheerfully

 

“I thought you forgot to pack one..” Yuuri was starting to realize something

 

“I forgot that i packed one” Victor said with a bit of a wink in his eye “Now how about we go now”

 

And with that they headed out


End file.
